danganronpafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Галерея:Кокичи Ома
Дизайн= Скетчи и иллюстрации Kokichi Oma Ouma Illustration.png|Иллюстрация от Руи Комацузаки NDRV3 Art Gallery Kokichi Ouma.png|Скетчи дизайна из Danganronpa V3: Killing HarmonyВнутриигровая галерея концепт-артов Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. NDRV3 Art Gallery Kokichi Ouma (2).png|Скетчи дизайна из Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Штаны/Детали на ремне) Danganronpa V3 - Day One Dossier Art Booklet - Kokichi Oma.png|"Student Investigation Report"Буклет Day One Dossier от NIS America Kokichi Oma Symbol (Former School).png|Эмблема прошлой школы Кокичи Ранние дизайны и концепт-арт Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Character Designs Betas Kokichi Oma (1).png|Скетчи раннего дизайна'Сканы:' [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/160224994947/new-danganronpa-v3-betas-with-creator-notes-part-1 @manlyronpa on Tumblr] (Беты)New Danganronpa V3 Official Setting Materials Collection‏‎ (Артбук Danganronpa V3). Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Character Designs Betas Kokichi Oma (2).png|Скетчи раннего дизайна Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Character Designs Betas Kokichi Oma (3).png|Скетчи раннего дизайна Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Kokichi Oma Ouma Character Profiling.png|Дизайн к Danganronpa V3 и ключевые характеристики'Scan Credit:' [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/160258923857/character-profiling-and-relationship-chart-pages @manlyronpa on Tumblr] (Profile) :Ниже представлен набор портретов, показанных перед Классным Судом. Первый портрет находится в файлах Демо Danganronpa V3 и никогда не появлялся во время нормального геймплея, второй портрет — финальная версия из игры. Danganronpa V3 Demo Version - Early - Class Trial Splash CG - Kokichi Oma.png|Демо; Ранняя версия Danganronpa V3 - Final - Class Trial Splash CG - Kokichi Oma.png|Игра; Финальная версия |-| DRV3= =''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony= Опенинг Danganronpa V3 Opening - Kokichi Oma (English).png|Кокичи в опенинге (Английский) Danganronpa V3 Opening - Kokichi Oma (Japanese).png|Кокичи в опенинге (Японский) Danganronpa V3 Opening - Kokichi Oma (French).png|Кокичи в опенинге (Французский) Danganronpa V3 Kokichi Oma Opening (Chinese).png|Кокичи в опенинге (Китайский) Danganronpa V3 Opening - Group (English) (1).png|Кокичи в опенинге Danganronpa V3 Opening - Group (English) (8).png|Кокичи в опенинге Danganronpa V3 Opening - Group (English) (16).png|Кокичи в опенинге Danganronpa V3 Opening - Group (English) (17).png|Кокичи в опенинге Представление Danganronpa V3 Kokichi Oma Introduction (French).jpg|Представление таланта Кокичи (Французский) Пролог Danganronpa V3 CG - The Pre-Game students gathered in the gym.png|Ученики в спортзале (Перед игрой) Danganronpa V3 CG - The Monokubs Entrance (9).png|Монокумарзы появляются перед учениками Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students New Uniforms (PC).png|Новая униформа учеников (Перед игрой; ПК) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students New Uniforms (Vita).png|Новая униформа учеников (Перед игрой; Vita) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students in their talent outfits (PC) (1).png|Ученики в новой униформе (Перед игрой; ПК) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students in their talent outfits (Vita) (1).png|Ученики в новой униформе (Перед игрой; Vita) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students in their talent outfits (PC) (2).png|Ученики в новой униформе (Перед игрой; ПК) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Game Students in their talent outfits (Vita) (2).png|Ученики в новой униформе (Перед игрой; Vita) Danganronpa V3 CG - Start of the Killing School Semester.png|Начало Школьного Семестра Убийств Danganronpa V3 CG - The Monokubs laughing at the students.png|Монокума и Монокумарзы смеются над Каэде Глава 1 Danganronpa V3 - Monokuma Appears (1).png|Монокума появляется перед студентами Danganronpa V3 CG - The students despairing at failing the Death Road of Despair (2).png|Ученики обессилены после нескольких попыток прохождения Тропы Смертельного Отчаяния Danganronpa V3 CG - Hidden Camera Photo (3).png|Фото последней группы вошедших в билбиотеку Danganronpa V3 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 1).png|Студенты в лифте на пути в зал суда (Глава 1) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 1) (3).png|Изображение перед Классным Судом (Глава 1) Danganronpa V3 Kaede Akamatsu's execution (35).png|Кокичи наблюдает за казнью Каэде Danganronpa V3 Chapter Title - Chapter 1 End (English).png|Выжившие студенты (Глава 1) Глава 2 Danganronpa V3 CG - Commemorative Medal Set Scene.png|Набор памятных медалей бонусная сцена Danganronpa V3 CG - Kokichi Oma waking up Shuichi Saihara.png|Кокичи будит Шуичи в Исследовательском Центре Гонты Danganronpa V3 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 2).png|Студенты в лифте на пути в зал суда (Глава 2) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 2) (3).png|Изображение перед Классным Судом (Глава 2) Danganronpa V3 CG - Kokichi Oma holding Ryoma Hoshi's Kubz Pad.png|Кокичи показывает планшет Рёмы Danganronpa V3 CG - Maki Harukawa strangling Kokichi Oma (1).png|Маки душит Кокичи, чтобы он сохранял молчание Danganronpa V3 CG - Maki Harukawa strangling Kokichi Oma (2).png|Кокичи раскрывает что настоящий талант Маки: Абсолютный Наёмный Убийца Danganronpa V3 Chapter Title - Chapter 2 End (English).png|Выжившие студенты (Глава 2) Глава 3 Danganronpa V3 CG - Mass funeral for the students.png|Воспоминание о похоронах учеников Danganronpa V3 CG - Preparing the Ritual (3).png|Тенко в роли духовного медиума в ритуале Danganronpa V3 CG - Preparing the Ritual (4).png|Кокичи вместе с Шуичи накрывает тело Тенко клеткой Danganronpa V3 CG - Preparing the Ritual (7).png|Студенты ставят статую собаки на клетку Danganronpa V3 CG - Preparing the Ritual (9).png|Студенты готовятся петьThe Caged Child Danganronpa V3 CG - Removing the Ritual Items (1).png|Студенты снимают статую собаки с клетки Danganronpa V3 CG - Kokichi Oma's fake death trick (1).png|Ложная смерть Кокичи Danganronpa V3 CG - Kokichi Oma's fake death trick (2).png|"Это ложь!" Danganronpa V3 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 3).png|Студенты в лифте на пути в зал суда (Глава 3) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 3) (3).png|Изображение перед классным судом (Глава 3) Danganronpa V3 Chapter Title - Chapter 3 End (English).png|Выжившие студенты (Глава 3) Глава 4 Danganronpa V3 CG - Kaito Momota striking Kokichi Oma.png|Кайто даёт пощечину Кокичи Danganronpa V3 CG - Miu Iruma begging for the other students to go into the Neo World Program (1).png|Кокичи заставляет Миу кланяться и умолять студентов войти в Программу Нового Мира Danganronpa V3 CG - Miu Iruma begging for the other students to go into the Neo World Program (2).png|Кокичи заставляет Миу кланяться и умолять студентов войти в Программу Нового Мира Danganronpa V3 CG - The students preparing to enter the Neo World Program (1).png|Студенты готовятся войти в Программу Нового Мира Danganronpa V3 CG - The students preparing to enter the Neo World Program (2).png|Оставшиеся студенты готовятся войти в Программу Нового Мира Danganronpa V3 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 4).png|Студенты в лифте на пути в зал суда (Глава 4) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 4) (3).png|Изображение перед Классным Судом (Глава 4) Danganronpa V3 CG - Kokichi Oma revealing Gonta Gokuhara as the culprit.png|Кокичи обвиняет Гонту в убийстве Danganronpa V3 CG - Kokichi Oma's instanity (1).png|Безумство Кокичи Danganronpa V3 CG - Kokichi Oma's instanity (2).png|Безумство Кокичи Danganronpa V3 CG - Kokichi Oma hitting Kaito Momota.png|Кокичи бьёт Кайто, сбивая его с ног Danganronpa V3 CG - Kokichi Oma talking about his master plan (1).png|Кокичи обсуждает свой план "организатора" сам с собой Danganronpa V3 CG - Kokichi Oma talking about his master plan (2).png|Кокичи обсуждает свой план "организатора" сам с собой Danganronpa V3 CG - Kokichi Oma talking about his master plan (3).png|Кокичи обсуждает свой план "организатора" сам с собой Danganronpa V3 CG - Kokichi Oma talking about his master plan (4).png|Кокичи обсуждает свой план "организатора" сам с собой Danganronpa V3 Chapter Title - Chapter 4 END (English).png|Выжившие студенты (Глава 4) Глава 5 Danganronpa V3 CG - Kokichi Oma with the weapons to defeat Monokuma.png|Кокичи приносит электобомбу и электромолоты Danganronpa V3 CG - Maki Harukawa threatening to kill Kokichi Oma.png|Маки угрожает Кокичи Danganronpa V3 CG - The Gofer Project (6).png|Проект Гофер Danganronpa V3 CG - Kokichi Oma controlling the Exisals.png|Кокичи контролирует Эксисалей Danganronpa V3 CG - The Gofer Project (7).png|Кокичи как кандидат Проекта Гофер Danganronpa V3 CG - Kokichi Oma appearing as a Remnant of Despair via the Flashback Light (2).png|Кокичи как один из Остатков Отчаяния Danganronpa V3 CG - Killing School Semester Flashbacks (3).png|Флешбэк студентов Danganronpa V3 CG - The Students discovering Kokichi Oma's bloody remains (7).png|Обнаруженное тело Кокичи Danganronpa V3 CG - The Students discovering Kokichi Oma's bloody remains (8).png|Обнаруженное тело Кокичи Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma File (Chapter 5) (English) (1).png|Файл Монокумы (Глава 5; Английский) Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma File (Chapter 5) (English) (2).png|Файл Монокумы (Глава 5; Английский) Danganronpa V3 CG - Monokuma File (Chapter 5) (English) (3).png|Файл Монокумы (Глава 5; Английский) Danganronpa V3 CG - Pre-Class Trial Portraits (Chapter 5) (3).png|Изображение перед Классным Судом (Глава 5) Danganronpa V3 CG - The body under the press being crushed video (2).png|Тело под гидравлическим прессом Danganronpa V3 CG - The body under the press being crushed video (3).png|Тело Кокичи, раздавленное гидравлическим прессом Danganronpa V3 CG - Maki Harukawa confronting Kokichi Oma and Kaito Momota in the warehouse.png|Маки противостоит Кокичи Danganronpa V3 CG - Confrontation in the hanger (2).png|Противостояние Маки Danganronpa V3 CG - Confrontation in the hanger (3).png|Маки стреляет в Кокичи, но попадает в Кайто Danganronpa V3 CG - Maki Harukawa attempting to give the antidote to Kaito Momota (2).png|Кокичи крадёт антидот у Кайто Danganronpa V3 CG - Maki Harukawa attempting to give the antidote to Kaito Momota (3).png|Кокичи притворяется, что пьёт антидот Danganronpa V3 CG - Shuichi Saihara trying to imagine who Kokichi Oma really was (1).png|Шуичи пытается представить, кем был Кокичи на самом деле Danganronpa V3 CG - Shuichi Saihara trying to imagine who Kokichi Oma really was (2).png|Шуичи пытается представить, кем был Кокичи на самом деле Danganronpa V3 CG - Shuichi Saihara trying to imagine who Kokichi Oma really was (3).png|Шуичи пытается представить, кем был Кокичи на самом деле Danganronpa V3 CG - Shuichi Saihara trying to imagine who Kokichi Oma really was (4).png|Шуичи пытается представить, кем был Кокичи на самом деле Глава 6 Danganronpa V3 CG - Kokichi Oma's Motive Video (English) (1).png|Мотивационное видео Кокичи (Английское) Danganronpa V3 CG - Kokichi Oma's Motive Video (English) (2).png|Мотивационное видео Кокичи (Английское) Danganronpa V3 CG - Kokichi Oma's Motive Video (English) (3).png|Мотивационное видео Кокичи (Английское) Danganronpa V3 CG - Kokichi Oma's Motive Video (English) (4).png|Мотивационное видео Кокичи (Английское) Danganronpa V3 CG - A flashback to the killing game (1).png|Флешбэк начала Убийственного Школьного Семестра Danganronpa V3 CG - The victims of the Killing School Life.png|Жертвы Убийственного Школьного Семестра Другое Research Center Kokichi Oma.png|Исследовательский Центр Danganronpa V3 CG - Start of Love Across the Universe.png|Начало Love Across the Universe Danganronpa V3 Extra Page - Kokichi Oma.png|Дополнительные материалы снимок Кокичи Danganronpa V3 Class Trial Preparation (Chapter 5).png|Изображение из фазы приготовлений Классного Суда Профильная Карта Kokichi Oma Report Card Page 0 (For Shuichi).jpg|Страница 0 Kokichi Oma Report Card Unknown (For Shuichi).jpg|Страница 0 (Статус неизвестен) Kokichi Oma Report Card Deceased (For Shuichi).jpg|Страница 0 (Мёртв) Kokichi Oma Report Card Page 1 (For Shuichi).jpg|Страница 1 Kokichi Oma Report Card Page 2 (For Shuichi).jpg|Страница 2 Kokichi Oma Report Card Page 3 (For Shuichi).jpg|Страница 3 Kokichi Oma Report Card Page 4 (For Shuichi).jpg|Страница 4 Kokichi Oma Report Card Page 5 (For Shuichi).jpg|Страница 5 Kokichi Oma Report Card Skill (For Shuichi).jpg|Навык Kokichi Oma Report Card Page 0 (For Kaede).png|Страница 0 (С Каэде) Kokichi Oma Report Card Page 1 (For Kaede).png|Страница 1 (С Каэде) Kokichi Oma Report Card Page 2 (For Kaede).png|Страница 2 (С Каэде) Ultimate Talent Development Plan Набор карт Кокичи (Ultimate Death Card Machine) из бонусного режима Danganronpa V3, Ultimate Talent Development Plan. Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Kokichi Oma N ENG.png|Редкость N (Английская) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Kokichi Oma S ENG.png|Редкость S (Английская) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Kokichi Oma U ENG.png|Редкость U (Английская) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Kokichi Oma N JP.png|Редкость N (Японская) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Kokichi Oma S JP.png|Редкость S (Японская) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Kokichi Oma U JP.png|Редкость U (Японская) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Kokichi Oma N FR.png|Редкость N (Французская) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Kokichi Oma S FR.png|Редкость S (Французская) Danganronpa V3 Bonus Mode Card Kokichi Oma U FR.png|Редкость U (Французская) |-| Книги= =Обложки манги= Manga Cover - New Danganronpa V3 Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology (Front) (Japanese).png|Обложка ''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Manga Cover - New Danganronpa V3 Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 2 (Front) (Japanese).png|Обложка New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 2 Manga Cover - New Danganronpa V3 Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 3 (Front) (Japanese).png|Обложка New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 3 =Иллюстрации в манге= Manga Illustration - New Danganronpa V3 Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 2 (Japanese) (1).png|Иллюстрация от: Isume (イサム) из New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 2Сканы: [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/163454158252/special-illustrations-from-volume-2-of-the-new3 @manlyronpa on Tumblr] (Иллюстрации ко второму тому Антологии) Manga Insert Art - New Danganronpa V3 Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 2 (1).png|Вложенная иллюстрация из New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 2 Manga Illustration - New Danganronpa V3 Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 3 (2).png|Иллюстрация от: 花咲まにお из New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 3Сканы: [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/167946732832/special-illustrations-from-volume-3-of-the-new @manlyronpa on Tumblr] (Иллюстрация к третьему тому Антологии) =Другая манга= New Danganronpa V3 x Pasela Resorts Collaboration Short Manga.jpg|Специальная короткая манга от Лео Хоригучи (堀口レオ) для [[Коллаборация New Danganronpa V3 x Pasela Resorts|Коллаборация New Danganronpa V3 x Pasela Resorts]]. |-| Промо= =Промо-иллюстрации= Профили с вебсайтов Kokichi Oma Danganronpa V3 Official Japanese Website Profile.png|Профиль с японского сайта Danganronpa V3Danganronpa.com/v3: [http://www.danganronpa.com/v3/character/ Японский вебсайт Danganronpa V3] Kokichi Oma Danganronpa V3 Official Japanese Website Profile (Mobile).jpg|Мобильная версия Kokichi Oma Danganronpa V3 Official English Website Profile.png|Профиль с английского сайта Danganronpa V3Danganronpa.us/v3: [http://danganronpa.us/v3/character/index.php Английский вебсайт Danganronpa V3] Kokichi Oma Danganronpa V3 Official English Website Profile (Mobile).jpg|Мобильная версия Обои Digital MonoMono Machine V3 Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|PCWeb MonoMono Machine — промо-вебсайт Danganronpa V3/ref> Digital MonoMono Machine V3 Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine V3 Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|Android Digital MonoMono Machine Kokichi Oma PC wallpaper.png|ПК Digital MonoMono Machine Kokichi Oma iPhone wallpaper.png|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Kokichi Oma Android wallpaper.png|Android Digital MonoMono Machine Kokichi Oma Twitter Header.png|Twitter Digital MonoMono Machine Kokichi Oma Facebook Header.png|Facebook Аватары Danganronpa V3 - PlayStation Store Icon (Kokichi Oma) (1).jpg|Аватар PS4 (JP)Playstation Store (JP): 00-NOMALAVATAR00004 『ニューダンガンロンパV3』アバターアイコン「王馬小吉」 Danganronpa V3 - PlayStation Store Icon (Kokichi Oma) (2).jpg|Аватар PS4 (JP)Playstation Store (JP): 00-SPECIALAVATAR004 『ニューダンガンロンパV3』アバターアイコン「超高校級王馬小吉」 Danganronpa V3 - NA PlayStation Store Icon (Kokichi Oma) (1).jpg|Аватар PS4 (NA)Playstation Store (NA): 00-AV00000000000026 Danganronpa V3 Avatar: Kokichi Oma Danganronpa V3 - NA PlayStation Store Icon (Kokichi Oma) (2).jpg|Аватар PS4 (NA)Playstation Store (NA): 00-AV00000000000004 Danganronpa V3 Avatar: Ultimate Kokichi Oma (S) Digital MonoMono Machine Kokichi Oma SNS icon.png|Пиксельный аватарWeb MonoMono Machine — промо-вебсайт Danganronpa V3 (JP) Темы Danganronpa V3 Original Custom Theme Download Card (PS4 Version).jpg|Тема для PS4 Мерчендайз Tsumamare Series Danganronpa V3 Kokichi Oma.jpg|Брелок (Tsumamare) New Danganronpa V3 Rubberstrap ViVimus Collection Kokichi Oma.png|Подвеска (ViVimus) Danganronpa V3 Merchandise NISA Enamel Pins Harmony Set.jpg|Эмалевый значок; Набор "Harmony" (NISA) New Danganronpa V3 Scrum Can Badge from ebten (16).png|Значок; Набор "Shiro" (ebten) Danganronpa V3 Cast Clearfile from Limited Base 1.png|Файл (Limited Base) Danganronpa V3 Cast Clearfile from Limited Base 2.png|Файл (Limited Base) Itaindou Hanko Seals Circle Kokichi Oma Example.png|Круглый штамп (Itaindou Hanko) Itaindou Hanko Seals Square Kokichi Oma Example.png|Квадратный штамп (Itaindou Hanko) GraffArt Goods Danganronpa V3 Clearfile 02.png|Файл (A3 GraffArt Goods) GraffArt Kokichi Oma Keychain.png|Брелок (A3 GraffArt Goods) GraffArt Shuichi Saihara Kokichi Oma Powerbank.png|Внешний аккумулятор (A3 GraffArt Goods) GraffArt Shuichi Saihara Kokichi Oma Gonta Gokuhara Phonecase.png|Чехол (A3 GraffArt Goods) GraffArt Pass Holder Shuichi Saihara Kokichi Oma.png|Pass Holder (A3 GraffArt Goods) GraffArt Can Badge Kokichi Oma.png|Значок (A3 GraffArt Goods) Кафе-ивенты Sweets Paradise Danganronpa V3 Cafe Coaster 04.png|Подставка (Коллаборация со Sweets Paradise) Sweets Paradise Danganronpa V3 Cafe Can Badge (4).png|Значок (Коллаборация со Sweets Paradise) Sweets Paradise Danganronpa V3 Cafe Keychain (4).png|Брелок (Коллаборация со Sweets Paradise) Бонусы за предзаказ Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Can Badge from Loppi・HMV.png|Значок (HMV) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Clearfile from Loppi・HMV.png|Файл (HMV) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Custom Theme from Amazon JP.png|Тема PS4 (Amazon Japan) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Tapestry from Seagull.png|Обои для смартфона (Seagull) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Smart Phone Wallpaper from Joushin Denki.png|Обои для смартфона (Joushin Denki) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Clearfile from Yodobashi Camera.png|Файл (Yodobashi Camera) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Credit Card Sticker from enterking.png|Credit Card Sticker (enterking) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Mouse Pad from amiami.png|Коврик для мыши (AmiAmi) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Microfiber Towel from Gamers.png|Микрофибровая салфетка (Gamers) Danganronpa V3 Preorder Bonus Post Cards from ebten.png|Открытка (ebten) Предрелизные материалы Скриншоты трейлера Danganronpa V3 - 2016 PlayStation Press Conference Trailer Screenshot (Japanese) (1).png|Пресс-конференция PlayStation (13 сентября, 2016) Danganronpa V3 - 2016 PlayStation Press Conference Trailer Screenshot (Japanese) (2).png|Пресс-конференция PlayStation (13 сентября, 2016) Danganronpa V3 - Commercial 1 Screenshot (Japanese).png|Commercial 1 (15 сентября, 2016) DRV3 - Game Introduction Trailer 1 Screenshot (Japanese) (1).png|Первое представление игры (24 октября, 2016) DRV3 - Game Introduction Trailer 1 Screenshot (Japanese) (4).png|Первое представление игры (24 октября, 2016) DRV3 - Game Introduction Trailer 1 Screenshot (Japanese) (9).png|Первое представление игры (24 октября, 2016) DRV3 - Character Trailer 1 Screenshot (Japanese) (10).png|Первый японский трейлер персонажей (6 ноября, 2016) DRV3 - Character Trailer 1 Screenshot (Japanese) (11).png|Первый японский трейлер персонажей (6 ноября, 2016) DRV3 - Character Trailer 1 Screenshot (Japanese) (12).png|Первый японский трейлер персонажей (6 ноября, 2016) DRV3 - Game Introduction Trailer 2 Screenshot (Japanese) (13).png|Второе представление игры (11 декабря, 2016) DRV3 - Game Introduction Trailer 2 Screenshot (Japanese) (15).png|Второе представление игры (11 декабря, 2016) DRV3 - Game Introduction Trailer 2 Screenshot (Japanese) (27).png|Второе представление игры (11 декабря, 2016) Danganronpa V3 - E3 Trailer Screenshot (English) (3).png|E3 (13 июня, 2017) Danganronpa V3 - E3 Trailer Screenshot (English) (5).png|E3 (13 июня, 2017) Danganronpa V3 - E3 Trailer Screenshot (English) (19).png|E3 (13 июня, 2017) DRV3 - Ultimate Roll Call Trailer 4 Screenshot (English) (10).png|Четвёртый английский трейлер персонажей (14 сентября, 2017) DRV3 - Ultimate Roll Call Trailer 4 Screenshot (English) (11).png|Четвёртый английский трейлер персонажей (14 сентября, 2017) DRV3 - Ultimate Roll Call Trailer 4 Screenshot (English) (12).png|Четвёртый английский трейлер персонажей (14 сентября, 2017) Другие промо-коллаборации MyNavi - Kokichi Oma.png|Онлайн-голосование: 2-ой наиболее популярный персонаж'mynavi.jp:' [https://news.mynavi.jp/lp/2017/entertainment/hobby/danganronpa/ MyNavi Danganronpa V3 Poll] (MyNavi) Spike Chunsoft Danganronpa V3 Happy New Years Card 2018.jpg|Изображение в честь Нового года от Spike Chunsoft'Twitter:' [https://twitter.com/SpikeChunsoft_e/status/948700166294401025 @SpikeChunsoft_e "A new year means a fresh start! What do you hope to accomplish in 2018?"] (January 3rd, 2018) (2018) Steam Danganronpa V3 Steam Trading Card (7).png|Ложь (Карточка Steam) Danganronpa V3 Steam Foil Trading Card (7).png|Ложь Металлическая (Карточка Steam) Danganronpa V3 Steam Card - K1-B0 and Kokichi Oma.jpg|Ложь (Иллюстрация) |-| Сканы= =Журналы и другие сканы= Box Art New Danganronpa V3 Japanese Box Art (PSVita).JPG|''Danganronpa V3'' Японская обложка Killing Harmonies Case Cover.jpg|''Killing Harmonies'' обложка Материалы из артбука New Danganronpa V3 Everyone's New Semester of Killing Official Material Settings Art Book.png|Обложка New Danganronpa V3 Official Setting Materials CollectionScan Credit: [http://manlyronpa.tumblr.com/post/159453947432/high-quality-cover-of-the-new-danganronpa-v3 @manlyronpa on Tumblr] (Art Book Cover) Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Rough Sketch (1).png|Наброски бонусных иллюстраций'Scan Credit:' on Tumblr (Rough Sketches) Art Book Scan Danganronpa V3 Rough Sketch (2).png|Наброски бонусных иллюстраций Сканы Famitsu Famitsu Scan September 14th, 2016 Page 1.png|Страница 1'Сканы:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/150451845511/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki on Tumblr] (Скан Famitsu: 14 сентября, 2016)Перевод: [http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/150408120438/ndrv3-famitsu-info-for-september-14th-2016-thank @jinjojess on Tumblr] (Перевод сканов Famitsu: 14 сентября, 2016) 14 сентября, 2016 Famitsu Scan September 29th, 2016 Page 2.png|Страница 2'Сканы:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/151058733461/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki on Tumblr] (Сканы Famitsu: 29 сентября, 2016)Перевод: [http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/151060602898/ndrv3-famitsu-info-for-september-29th-2016 @jinjojess on Tumblr] (Перевод сканов Famitsu: 29 сентября, 2016) 29 сентября, 2016 Famitsu Scan September 29th, 2016 Page 3.png|Страница 3 29 сентября, 2016 Famitsu Scan October 20th, 2016 Page 1.png|Страница 1'Сканы:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/152031165096/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki on Tumblr] (Сканы Famitsu: 20 октября, 2016) 20 октября, 2016 Famitsu Scan November 2nd, 2016 Page 3.png|Страница 3'Сканы:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/152648372966/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki on Tumblr] (Сканы Famitsu: 2 ноября, 2016)Перевод: [http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/152613688578/ndrv3-famitsu-info-for-november-2nd-2016-its @jinjojess on Tumblr] (Перевод сканов Famtisu: 2 ноября, 2016) 2 ноября, 2016 Famitsu Scan January 12th, 2017 Page 7.png|Страница 7'Сканы:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/155721466546/new-danganronpa-v3-part-2-of-2-scans-7-12-of-12 @famigeki on Tumblr] (Сканы Famitsu: 12 января, 2017) 12 января, 2017 Famitsu Scan January 19th, 2017 Page 1.png|Страница 1'Сканы:' [http://www.allgamesdelta.net/2016/12/this-weeks-famitsu-scans_28.html @allgamesdelta.net] (Famitsu Scan: January 19th, 2017) 19 января, 2017 Famitsu Scan January 19th, 2017 Page 2 and Page 3.png|Страницы 2 и 3 19 января, 2017 Famitsu Scan January 19th, 2017 Page 6 and Page 7.png|Страницы 6 и 7 19 января, 2017 Famitsu Scan January 19th, 2017 Page 10 and Page 11.png|Страницы 10 и 11 19 января, 2017 Famitsu_Scan_January_26th,_2017_Advert.png|Реклама'Сканы:' [http://www.allgamesdelta.net/2017/01/this-weeks-famitsu-scans_11.html allgamesdelta.net] (Сканы Famitsu: 26 января, 2017) 26 января, 2017 Сканы Dengeki Dengeki Scan September 30th, 2016 Page 3.png|Страница 3: Ключевая деталь персонажа Кокичи - его клетчатый шарф'Сканы:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/151133602126/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki on Tumblr] (Dengeki Scan: September 30th, 2016) 30 сентября, 2016 Dengeki Scan October 27th, 2016 Page 1.png|Страница 1'Сканы:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/152342096906/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki Tumblr] (Сканы Dengeki: 27 октября, 2016) 27 октября, 2016 Dengeki Scan November 10th, 2016 Page 4.png|Страница 4'Сканы:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/152957031706/new-danganronpa-v3 @famigeki Tumblr] (Сканы Dengeki: 10 ноября, 2016) 10 ноября, 2016 Dengeki Scan December 27th, 2016 Page 1.png|Страница 1: От しまどりる'Сканы:' [http://xsiggix.tumblr.com/post/155621180791/guess-who-just-got-the-v3-magazine-and-decided-to @xsiggix on Tumblr] (Сканы Dengeki: 27 декабря, 2016) 27 декабря, 2016 Dengeki Scan December 27th, 2016 Page 2.png|Страница 2: От 南街香 27 декабря, 2016 Dengeki Scan December 27th, 2016 Page 5.png|Страница 5: От S.濃すぎ 27 декабря, 2016 Dengeki Scan January 12th, 2017 Page 3.png|Страница 3'Сканы:' [https://famigeki.tumblr.com/post/155722553851/new-danganronpa-v3 @xsiggix on Tumblr] (Сканы Dengeki: 12 января, 2017) 12 января, 2017 Dengeki Scan January 12th, 2017 Page 4.png|Страница 4 12 января, 2017 Dengeki Scan January 12th, 2017 Page 7.png|Страница 7 12 января, 2017 Dengeki Scan June 8th, 2017 Page 1.png|Страница 1 Кокичи признан самым популярным персонажем V3 8 июня, 2017 Другие сканы Kokichi Oma Ouma illustrated by Mitomo Sasako.jpg|Иллюстрация от художника Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer, Митомо Сасако[https://twitter.com/0819_to_mo/status/833739299682086914 @0819_to_mo: Твит Митомо Сасако] (20 февраля, 2017) Kokichi sketch by Kodaka.jpg|Иллюстрация от Казутаки Кодаки[https://twitter.com/kazkodaka/status/8931268740747223054 @kazkodaka Твит Казутаки Кодаки] (3 августа, 2017) Примечания en:Gallery:Kokichi Oma Категория:Галереи